


Reflection

by bambabam



Series: OBKK Week 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambabam/pseuds/bambabam
Summary: Kakashi finds no solace with the man in the mirror.(OBKK Week 2019 Day 1— Memories)





	Reflection

A lone onyx eye stares at itself.

 

_(A clash of kunai.)_

It takes in the angled jaw, the well-defined mole and the thin, dry lips. Kakashi licks it enough to get them moist.

 

_(The smell of wet grass.)_

His eye flicks towards the deep, dark bags under his eyes and the scar running along the side of his face.

 

_(An exchange of fists and kicks.)_

He closes his eye, opens the other— and then he stares against foreign crimson.

 

 

_(Blue clothes and orange goggles.  A bright smile and a thumbs up. )_

 

The black tomoes spin and churn, and the pains in his chest follow suit.

_(A scowling young boy lying flat on his back, grumbling about his loss, a kunai pointed lazily at his throat.)_

 

Kakashi shuts the eye and takes a deep, shuddering breath.

 

_(A kunai slashing on Kakashi's face.)_

_(The distinct smell of fire.)_

_(Hands pulling him to safety.)_

_(Blue clothes stained with blood, orange goggles cracked and splintered; boyish smile hidden by a big boulder crushing the half of his body.)_

_(A boy lying on the ground, smiling and coughing and dying on his arms.)_

When Kakashi opens his eyes again, he sees a mistake in the shape of a broken man. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'M LATE!!!! HHHHHHHHHHH hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
